toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabi'atstan State Shipbuilding Corporation - Iceberg Central Design Bureau
The Tabi'atstan State Shipbuilding Corporation - Iceberg Central Design Bureau is a state-owned shipbuilding enterprise in Tabi'atstan specialising in the design and production of ships operating in Arctic conditions. It is one of the few Tabi'atstani enterprises capable of producing very large propellors. Facilities The plant has three construction sites (two stocks and a slipway), as well as a deep-water outbuilding embankment. Building A is one of the largest in Tabi'atstan (350 metres long) and allows for the launching of ships with a deadweight of 100,000 tonnes. The plant also has a floating crane with a lifting capacity of 350 tonnes for the construction of ships afloat. The length of the outbuilding embankment is 245 m, it has a depth of 10 m, and a width of 15 m. Production of ship hull sections is carried out in the assembly and welding shop. The crane equipment of the four-span workshop allows for the manufacturing of sections weighing up to 120 tonnes, which are exported from the workshop on trailers with load capacities of 110 and 150 tonnes, as well as on a railway platform. Painting of ship sections and engineering products is carried out in a modern painting chamber with an area of more than 1000 sq. m. The equipment and production facilities of the ship assembly shop of the Iceberg Central Design Bureau provide a full cycle of manufacturing and installation of ship pipelines made of steel, stainless and copper alloys. Eight specialised production sites are equipped with special stands for testing, washing and adjusting blocks, assemblies, assemblies and hydraulic systems. The workshop has an assembly area with two bridge cranes with a lifting capacity of 100 tonnes and 20 tonnes respectively. The plant manufactures propellers of fixed pitch, blades, and parts of screws of adjustable pitch diameter. The company also manufactures stern gears made of carbon fibre, steel, and low-magnetic steels with a diameter of up to 1,100 mm, a length of up to 11,000 mm and a weight of up to 31,000 kg. It is one of the few Tabi'atstani manufacturers of large propellors, with bronze or brass propellors weighing up to 50,000 kg and with a diameter of 8,000 mm and carbon fibre and stainless steel propellors weighing up to 2,500 kg and with a diameter of 2,500 mm being produced there. It also manufactures small-size block-type boilers with high efficiency for warships and civil fleet vessels, as well as boilers for stationary power which are used to generate superheated and saturated steam, hot water for power plants and technological needs of enterprises, to increase the efficiency of power plants (gas turbine, diesel), and for heat recovery in various industries. Similarly, the Iceberg Central Design Bureau manufactures heat exchanging and tank equipment from stainless steels and titanium alloys for nuclear and stationary power engineering, chemical, oil and gas, and other industries. Aside from shipbuilding, the Iceberg Central Design Bureau is also involved in metal processing and has a workshop capable of processing 60,000 tonnes of metal per year. Military production *Doshman-class guided missile cruiser *Grom-class air defence cruiser Civilian production See also *Defence industry of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan